Casual
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: What happens when Jane forgets about Maura after a new detective comes to town? How does Maura react when losing "Her Jane?" A sent in request from Tumblr! **One shot**


**Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

She was everything Maura was not and the doctor hated it. It was no fair. Beth was so down to earth, she was just like Jane. It was like Maura was being replaced and she hated it. The woman went on patrols with them now, because she was Frost's replacement. Maura no longer felt welcome anymore, with any of the Rizzoli's or her own friends. Not even Riley made her feel this way when she was around. Beth was a woman, all woman, but she was more than that.

She was a thief. She stole everything from her, she stole the most important thing, her family. She could keep up with Jane, her sports, have as many good come backs, and she was on her level, much unlike Maura. It made her feel uneasy. Rizzoli dinners were now too far and few between. Maura could no longer write I love you in ketchup and smash it to where it was no longer legible during barbeque. It had only been two weeks and the new detective was a whirlwind and changed everything Maura knew. No one needed her anymore.

"Jane…"

"Yeah Maura?"

"I miss you. Why don't we go to the Robber tonight?"

"Aw Maur. Beth and I have a game to go to… I thought I told you."

"No. You did not."

"Anyways, rain check? I think it is funny, you seem to like Italian women, but you have not taken to Beth have you? I wonder what would have happened if she were a Rizzoli. You seem to like our traits."

Jane joked.

It was not as usual though, Maura no longer liked her witt. Instead it bit her and hit here where least expected now of days

"Jane?"

"What?" She smiles.

"I must correct myself, I don't miss you, I miss MY best friend. Call me when she comes back. Goodbye Detective Rizzoli."

With that the smile faulters and Maura walks away hurt.

She went to the robber. She spent many hopeless nights there since everything, she lost Jane and she knew it. She would wait and wait, even at times imagining their conversations.

Meanwhile at the game the detective learned something about her new friend and herself.

"Wait...So you are…?"

"Jane I had to tell you. I- I was tired of…I fell…I don't even know what I was saying."

"Oh jeez Beth. I uh- I mean- I don't think this is the type of thing. I mean we- I never meant for this to happen. I really like you, but I can't see us getting attached passed friendship. It's not like I would…introduce you to family or anything in that way. We can get along and everything but…"  
"Whoa whoa!" Beth threw up her hands in defense. "I'm not all into that either. It's just, this can be casual."

Then Beth grabbed Jane's face and brought her in for a kiss. Jane wanted to pull away but she could not even help the feelings that overcame her, it was not love, but lust. She imagined something she should not have and that broke it.

"Wait wait! I'm not even! God look I cannot even say it! I'm not!"

Beth smiled.

"Did not seem that way when you kissed me back. Besides why should you feel guilty? You and doctor isles were a thing but it's obviously over."

"What? Me and Maura? No. We were-just friends."

"That hesitation tells me more."

"Look I don't want anything casual with you Beth. I mean…you are a friend but that is all we are. Actually- I think- I should be with someone else. I- I got to go. I'll see you later."

She left her in the middle of the game. None of it was right.

Jane felt awkward and dirty the whole car ride. Traffic was horrible. She grew impatient and honked her horn for what seemed a million times.

She shook as she opened the door to the Robber where she knew Maura would be that night

"You know-she said she was okay with something casual?" Jane laughed. "Like I would do that."

Maura turned in her booth but did not let her inner smile overtake her.

"What?" Maura hiccupped. "Do you mean?"

"Maura are you drunk?"  
"That's Doctor Isles to you!" She hiccupped once more. "And why don't you return my calls anymore?" Here pitch got higher with every word.

"Maur, I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"You are MY Jane MINE No one else's. How could you hurt me like that? Leave me alone so suddenly?" It was said in a haze and barley comprehensible.

"She said she was cool with it. She said she was crazy for me. That she would even let me be with other people and not worry about it even when I made plans."

"Oh." Maura looked down.

"Well that is fine by me too! I mean…I could give you everything you desired. I could be a better lover than anyone else, desirable,sexy. Believe me when I say that. I'd do anything for you/" She put her hand on Jane's chest and giggled and then quickly dropped it when she realized that was the drink talking and got frustrated with herself. She had more self respect than that. She was not about to promise anything to this woman, the one that broke her heart, the one she used to call her best friend. "WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?"

"Maura I know you are not as cold as you believe."

"What does that mean? What does that have to do with anything?"

"She kissed me. She said she was gay Maur. GAY. She kissed me and I kissed back."

Now Maura stood up and ran out to her car. She did not have to deal with this.

Jane chased her out.

She knew Maura was out of it, she could not make any logical response to anything Jane said.

Jane ran after Maura and caught her on the sidewalk. Was she seriously considering taking a cab?

"Just let me go! It's easier that way! I can handle that. Why don't you just let me go?"

"Maura. I told her no."

Now that was a loophole Maura had not seen coming. Beth was everything to Jane.

"Maura I kissed back, because, I thought of you no one else. Not my ex's Casey, or Dean, or any of those other guys. I wanted YOU. I wanted your lips."

Jane rubbed her cheek.

"Everyone wants a love, a love like you, a love like we have. I don't want to throw it away. Give me a chance."  
Maura was shocked.

"Jane. My Jane."

"I am still your Jane Maura. I'm yours. I always have been."

Then their lips met.

Jane had never seen Maura so angry, so jealous. She had to admit it was sort of flattering. She could not take advantage of Maura though.

"I love you."

With that Maura passed out in Jane's arms.

"Wow. She is plastered. Damn it, she won't remember any of this tomorrow. I can't believe I JUST did that."

"J-J-"

"Shhh. I'm here. Just relax. I'll take you home."

Maura was going to need water and Advil in the morning that much was obvious.

Jane kissed her head and cheek. She would not mind reliving this in the morning. Not the drunken Maura she knew she was responsible for but her own bravery in telling Maura exactly how she felt.

One thing was for sure. Jane Rizzoli was not made for something casual. When she wanted something she went the whole nine yards and would never let anything stop her. She never half-assed anything during her life and she sure as hell was not about to start now. She knew the Medical Examiner knew this and wanted, even after everything, for her to truly understand and grasp this concept. She would show her each and every day starting then.

If Maura threw up she would be there to help hold her hair over the toilet even when she begged her not to. That's what people did when they loved one another. It was funny almost, she was just happy that it was not her drunk with the possibility throwing up on Maura's high designer shoes. That was a relief.

Jane quickly got the keys out of Maura's purse which had been left behind in the rush.

Suddenly she was thankful she did not have to deal with it, at least for now.

She changed Maura into her pajamas and stayed the night. There would be a lot of explaining to a lot of people but that was fine. For tonight she was sleeping in the same bed and that was good enough for her.

She looked up, Maura sitting right next to her asleep. That's when she felt as if everything was okay. It was the only moment that that feeling over came her in her whole life and she loved it.

"I'm sorry Maura. I should have taken better care of you. I should not have let you go alone. I should have watched out for you. It is my fault. I let Beth take me in, and I ignored my real best friend. It was not right of me. I'm sorry. I love you."

It was spoken to the void of nothingness but Jane knew no truer words had ever been spoken so she smiled, because she knew that night things would forever be changed. The best part was that she was prepared; for once in her life she was ready. She was finally ready to be happy.

**So on Tumblr someone requested Rizzles to the song "Casual Sex" by My darkest days, with a new girl detective going after Jane, going into Maura's reactions, and this is what I came up with! Oh I also used a headcanon of ThePriceIsMeg's on Tumblr of the hamburger thing! Anywhooo…here you are.** 


End file.
